ghostintheshellfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex
Bandai Entertainment * Manga Entertainment | producer = *Production I.G, Kodansha *Trilogy Future Studio *Bandai Entertainment *Tokuma Shoten | duration = 25 min/episode | network = Animax | original first = October 1, 2002 | original last = March 25, 2003 | english first = November 7, 2004 | english last = May 8, 2005 | episodes = 26 Episodes | rating = R - 17+ (violence & profanity) | composer = Yoko Kanno | music producer = Victor Entertainment | opening = Inner universe | closing = Lithium Flower | soundtrack = *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex O.S.T. *be Human *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex GET9 single *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex O.S.T. 2 *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex O.S.T. 3 *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. Solid State Society O.S.T. *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex O.S.T. 4 | prequel = | sequel = *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG *S.A.C 2nd GIG: Individual Eleven‎ | compilation = *S.A.C: The Laughing Man | related = }} Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex is a 26 episodes TV anime series released from October 2002 to October 2003. In the future, life between the digital and physical world has been blurred. The boundary of technology and humanity has been stretched beyond imagination with lives being led in both the electronic and physical worlds. With the melding of man and machine, a new cybernetic level of existence is being created —an existence that continues to redefine mankind. It is followed by a second season named Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex 2nd GIG. Staff *'Based on the Manga by': Shirow Masamune *'Chief Director/Chief Writer': Kenji Kamiyama *'Executive Producers': Mitsuhisa Ishikawa and Shigeru Watanabe *'Screenplay': Shotaro Suga, Yoshiki Sakurai, Dai Sato, Junichi Fujisaku, Nobuhisa Terado *'Storyboard': Toshiyuki Kono, Atsushi Wakabayashi, Jun Matsumoto, Ryutaro Nakamura, Masayuki Yoshihara, Hideyo Yamamoto *'Animation Directors': Takayuki Goto, Masahiro Sato, Kyoji Asano, Meiju Maeda, Kenichi Yamaguchi, Jun Uemura *'Character Design': Makoto Shimomura *'Mechanical Design': Kenji Teraoka, Shinobu Tsuneki *'Background Artist': Hiroshi Kato *'Art Director': Yusuke Takeda *'Color Coordinator': Yumiko Katayama *'Director of Photography': Koji Tanaka *'3D Director': Makoto Endo *'Editing': Junichi Uematsu *'Music': Yoko Kanno *'Sound Director': Kazuhiro Wakabayashi *'Sound Effect': Daisuke Jinbo *'Animation Production': Production I.G *'Production Adviser': Shirow Masamune *'Produced by': Production I.G, Bandai Visual, Bandai Entertainment, Dentsu, Nippon Television Network, Tokuma Shoten, Victor Entertainment, Manga Entertainment Story Taking place in a fictional city of Japan called "Niihama-shi" (New Port City) in the year 2030, Stand Alone Complex tells the story of a special operations task-force called Public Security Section 9. The series follows the exploits of Section 9's agents who range from ex-military to ex-police to even ex-mafia as they address each case and how it affects them on a personal level, eventually leading to the mysterious figure dubbed by the media as "The Laughing Man". Public Security Section 9 is an elite domestic anti-crime unit charged with the task of preventing technology-related acts of terrorism and crime. Their duties include response to serious cyber crimes (i.e. cyberbrain hacking, cyber-terrorism), investigation of unlawful acts of those in public office and of high profile murder cases. From time to time they also serve as protection to foreign VIPs. Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex follows an alternate and separate storyline from that of Mamoru Oshii's theatrical film adaptations. The TV series expounds further on the careers of Motoko Kusanagi and Section 9, and also retains more elements from Masamune Shirow's original manga than Oshii's feature films. Literary references within the series include One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest, Flowers for Algernon, the Nine Stories, especially "The Laughing Man" written by J. D. Salinger, and The Catcher in the Rye, also authored by Salinger. Episodes There are 26 Episodes in Stand Alone Complex, each between 22 and 25 minutes in length. Voice Cast *'Motoko Kusanagi': Atsuko Tanaka *'Batou': Akio Otsuka *'Togusa': Koichi Yamadera *'Daisuke Aramaki': Osamu Saka *'Ishikawa': Yutaka Nakano *'Saito': Toru Okawa *'Paz': Takashi Onozuka *'Boma': Taro Yamaguchi *'Tachikoma': Sakiko Tamagawa Music *Opening Theme: **01: "Inner Universe" by Origa (eps 1-26) **02: "Rise" by Origa **03: "Get9 (rerun OP)" by Jillmax (eps 01-26) **04: "Christmas in the Silent Forest" by Ilaria Graziano *Ending Theme: **01: "Lithium Flower" by Scott Matthew (eps 1-26) **03: "I Do (rerun ED)" by Ilaria Graziano (eps 01-26) **04: "I Can't Be Cool" by Ilaria Graziano *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex O.S.T. *be Human *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex GET 9 single *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex O.S.T. 2 *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex O.S.T. 3 *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. Solid State Society O.S.T. *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex O.S.T. 4 Reception to be added Production and Distribution *In Japan, it was first broadcast on the pay-per-view Animax channel. *The show's original United States airing was on Cartoon Network's Adult Swim block. External Links *Producion I.G. Page *Producion I.G. English Page *Anime News Network's Encyclopedia. Category:Anime Series